villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Don Armage
Don Armage is the ruler of the Space Shogunate Jark Matter and the main antagonist of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. As well Don Armage is the ultimate antagonist of Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger. He is an enigmatic being who seeks to destroy the universe and recreate it more to his liking. He is voiced by Atsuki Tani. History Origin The being known as Don Armage was originally born out of the combined negative emotions of the universe. 300 years ago, Don Armage attempted to conquer the universe, but was opposed by 88 warriors from each of the 88 star systems. He succeeded in killing 85 of the warriors, leaving only Tsurugi, Orion, and Quervo. During their battle, Quervo was fatally injured after taking an attack from Armage meant for Tsurugi. Despite this, Tsurugi managed to overpower and defeated him, sacrificing his immortality in the process. However, Don Armage secretly managed to survive and approached the dying Quervo. Armage offered Quervo his power, which would make him as strong as Tsurugi. Quervo accepted Don Armage's offer and the Shogun merged his essence with the Karasu warrior, turning his body into a blend of his and Don Armage's called Don Quervo. Don Armage then created a clone of his previous form and sent it to attack Tsurugi, while he restarted his conquest of the universe. He also ordered his subordinates to erase the Earth’s history of the Houou Soldier and placed him on the top of his Black List. Conquest of the Universe via hologram.]]Don Armage and the Jark Matter eventually conquered the 88 Constellation systems. He established the new capital of Jark Matter on the planet Southern Cross in the Minami Juuji System. The ruler of Southern Cross, the Southern King, allowed the Jark Matter to take over his planet due to his belief that the weak were destined to serve the strong whom dominated the universe. In exchange for his submission, Don Armage granted the Southern King the position of Karo of the Minami Juuji System. Continuing his conquest in the Sasori System, Don Armage convinced Scorpio to join the Jark Matter in exchange for power. After Scorpio swore loyalty to Armage, the Shogun held up his end of the deal by transforming Scorpio into a scorpion monster. Don Armage initially enlisted Scorpio as an assassin, but soon became pleased enough by his service that he promoted him to Karo of the now Jark Matter-controlled Sasori System. Secretly though, Scorpio aspired to kill Don Armage and usurp him as Shogun of Jark Matter so he could rule the universe himself. Conflicts with the Rebellion He was later contacted by Eriedrone from his Big Moraimarz. Though Eriedrone intended to only inform him of the news of the subjugation of planet Crotus, Don Armage recognized that the Karo had been shamed by the Kyurangers and blasted him back. Armage ordered Eriedrone to eliminate the insurgents before immediately terminating the communication. Discovering that the Kyurangers had arrived on Earth, Don Armage ordered Eriedrone and Stinger to eliminate them to prevent them from discovering the planet's secret. Don Armage later tasked the assassin duo of Ikargen and Madakko on Earth with killing the Kyurangers. He later informed them of Scorpio's arrival on Earth and instructed them to welcome him. In order to speed up the process of draining Earth's Planetium, Don Armage ordered a fleet of Moraimarz sent to the planet to hasten the process. He also instructed Scorpio to kill the Kyurangers to prevent their interference. After Scorpio was defeated by the Kyurnagers and defected from the Jark matter, Armage ordered Madakko to activate all of the Moraimars before throwing a dark energy projection at the Kyurangers to destroy them. However, the projection was deflected by Scorpio. He later met with his three Vice-Shoguns: Tecchu, Akyanba, and Kukuruga and ordered them to destroy Tsurugi Ohtori. Confrontations with the Kyurangers Half of the Kyurangers later traveled to the past to see what happened after Don Armage's battle with Tsurugi. While observing that Tsurugi really did kill Don Armage, the Shogun later revealed himself to have survived and attacked the Orion spaceship as it was heading to Earth, causing it to crash. As the Kyurangers left the downship, Don Armage attacked them. He later reappeared when the Kyurangers and Orion were fighting the Vice Shoguns. Upon his appearance, the Kyurangers attacked and seemingly killed him, but Armage managed to survive and shot Lucky from afar. Emerging out of the smoke, Armage revealed his true form to the Kyurangers. Though Don Armage appeared to have been finally destroyed by Shishi Red Orion, when the Kyurangers traveled back to the present, they discovered that Don Armage had survived and remained in control of the universe. It was later revealed that Don Armage had been possessing the universe’s well-known Space King of Pop, Hoshi Minato. Noticing something was up, the Kyurangers went undercover to investigate Minato's odd behavior. Hammy, Naga and Lucky disguised themselves as an idol group called “Triple Q”, with Spada and Tsurugi assuming the guise of the group's managers. The Kyurangers eventually unearthed the truth and Don Armage and Akyanba’s influence was revealed. Emerging from Minato’s body, Armage enlarged himself to fight the Kyurangers. After being defeated by both the Gigant Houou and Orion Battler, Armage stated that while the Kyurangers could defeat him, they still can't take his life, revealing that he has multiple. Noticing that Tsurugi Ohtori was gathering the Kyutamas needed to break the barrier protecting Southern Cross, Don Armage ordered Doctor Anton to protect the constellation systems. Anton informed the Shogun that the relevant Karos had their orders and that Mecha Madakko was present with him on planet Ghem in the Perseus System. After learning that the barrier had been broken by the Kyurangers, Don Armage sent Aslan to eliminate Shishi Red. After the Southern King was destroyed by Lucky, Don Armage's image appeared before Lucky and Aslan. Armage revealed to Lucky that his father to act as a puppet, before recreating his mask to bring Aslan back under his control. True Identity Revealed Don Armage later revealed to the Kyurangers his true form, the body of Quervo, revealing to the Kyurangers that Armage had been inhabiting Quervo's corpse. During the battle to destroy Jark Matter's Planetium Bomb, Don Quervo is defeated by the combined powers of the Kyurangers, causing Don Armage to exit Quervo's body and leave him at the mercy of the Kyurangers. After Quervo dies trying to make one final charge at Tsurugi, Armage takes the chance to possess the Houou Soldier's body, revealing this was plan all along. Armage then fires an energy blast at the Kyurangers, but Shou Ronpo sacrifices himself to block it before being absorbed by Don Armage. Possessing Tsurugi After retreating back to the Orion, the Kyurangers go to confront Don Armage once again, with the Shogun sending his entire army after them. Despite their best efforts most of the Kyurangers are overwhelmed and defeated by Armage's army, leaving only Hammie and Lucky to confront Armage. However, Armage strikes down Chameleon Green before absorbing all of the Kyurangers save for Shishi Red into him, allowing him to power up further. But, he soon loses his new power when Lucky crams his Kyutama into Armage's body, reuniting the Kyurangers and allowing them all to break free from Armage, now fully powered up thanks to the Planetium Armage absorbed. Final Battle Not done just yet, Armage absorbed everyone in the universe except for the Kyurangers to assume his final form to fight the Kyurangers, proclaiming that he has become the Universe. Initially overpowering the Kyurangers them, Armage explains his origins to them and how he intends to create a universe of suffering for everyone. However, the Kyurangers refuse to give up and, with the power of the universe on their side, manage to defeat Armage, though the victory is short lived as Armage grows giant. Summoning Kyutama, the Kyurangers defeat Armage again and force the Shogun to release everyone he absorbed back to their original planets. Getting up to face the Kyurangers one last time, Armage sends a blast of dark energy to send Lucky out into space, but Lucky manages to overpower Armage's attack and return to Earth to combine his power with the other eleven Kyurangers to ultimately destroy Armage, finally killing off the evil space tyrant. Trivia *Don Armage's name is a pun on "armageddon". *Don Armage bears several similarities to Emperor Palpatine from the Star Wars franchise. **Both wear hoods that cover most of their face, though Armage's is white while Palpatine's is black. **Both turned a hero over to their side. (Scorpio and Anakin Skywalker, respectively) **Both communicate with their subordinates via holograms. **At one point, they used an attack based on electric shock to kill someone (Mace Windu for Palpatine, and Quervo for Don Armage). **Don Armage's method of using the bodies of others as his vessels is also similar to how the Expanded Universe version of Palpatine inhabited clone bodies he created so as to ensure his survival. *Armage's hooded form also bears a similarity to the Black Cross Führer's initial appearance in Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Aliens Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Homicidal Category:Possessor Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Evil from the Past Category:Humanoid Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyers Category:Power Hungry Category:Multi-Beings Category:Murderer Category:Warlords Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Mongers Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Deal Makers Category:Oppressors Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Monsters Category:Mastermind Category:Cataclysm Category:Monster Master Category:Strategic Category:Spy Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Betrayed Category:God Wannabe Category:Elementals Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Parody/Homage Category:Dark Forms Category:Arrogant Category:Conspirators Category:Provoker Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Archenemy Category:Jingoists Category:Barbarian Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Magic Category:Military Category:Misanthropes Category:Paranoid Category:Opportunists Category:Forgers Category:Supremacists Category:Defilers Category:Symbolic Category:Successful Category:Psychics Category:Brainwashers Category:Demon Category:Skeletons Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Noncorporeal Category:Mutilators Category:Superorganisms Category:Evil Creator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Contradictory Category:Vengeful Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Propagandists Category:Force of Nature Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Sophisticated Category:Anarchist Category:Aristocrats Category:Movie Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Crossover Villains